In the Heat of Comfort
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: Following Jiraiya's death, Naruto takes Tsunade out for ramen, where the Hokage has a little bit too much sake and falls asleep. With his Hokage now in a deep slumber, Naruto ends up having to drag her home. Will the jinchūriki be able to control his teenage hormones and curiosity once he has the voluptuous bombshell on a bed?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**In the Heat of Comfort**

Tsunade had a bored expression on her face as she sat behind her desk, an endless stream of paperwork to approve on top of it. She sighed as she took yet another glance at the ample amount of paperwork that she had to authorize, day in and day out. It more than pardoned the Godaime's bored expression.

A knock on the door freed her from her tedious chore. "Come in," she said, her voice stern and commanding – beholding that of a Hokage. Bewilderment plastered her face; for she had not expected her current visitor to knock. "Naruto?" Now this was a surprise; the orange-clad shinobi usually barged in, whether she had an important meeting or was just enjoying one of her secret breaks – which usually involved _some_ alcohol.

"Yo, Baa-chan!" he greeted with his usual smile. Tsunade – in nothing but her grey, sleeveless blouse, her grass-green haori tossed over her chair – snarled at the blonde's nickname for her; he could be so disrespectful. Staying quiet to hear the reason for Naruto's unexpected visit, she brought the palms of her hands together before placing them under her chin for support.

A wide grin appeared on his face, a grin very… fox-like. "I'm here to take you out, Baa-chan," he announced, bringing his arms behind his head in a carefree manner. Catching her wondering gaze, Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, 'tebayo," he urged. "I promised you I would take you out for ramen once a week, remember?"

Tsunade snickered. So that was what this was all about. Yes, she did remember that promise. It happened a few days after Jiraiya's death. Naruto had come into her office to apologize for his accusations against her, and they had ended up talking about the passing of the man they both cared for so dearly. Naruto must have spotted her loneliness that evening; for he'd suddenly promised to keep her company over ramen once every few days. Thinking back on it, she did accept his proposal, although she hadn't thought he would actually remember his promise. _Well, Tsunade,_ _that's what you get for doubting the ninja that never goes back on his word._

Sighing as she shook her head, Tsunade eyed – not for the first time – the endless stream of paperwork that she had yet to approve. Whether she liked or not, if she didn't finish her work before the deadline, numerous lives of her subordinates could be in jeopardy. "Sorry, Naruto, but I have to finish my work first."

To her wonderment, her declaration didn't seem to catch Naruto by surprise. "Don't worry about it, Baa-chan. I'll just wait here." Seeing her agape mouth, he chuckled. "Why are you so surprised, Baa-chan? Konoha can't function if you don't do your work, right?"

It was a remark that showed her just how much Naruto had grown and was still growing. He wasn't a kid anymore – well, at least not when it came to things like obligations and responsibility. She watched the boy with pride as he took a seat on the bench before taking yet another piece of paper from the stack, now even more keen on finishing her work as soon as possible.

Naruto watched his Hokage work with the utmost concentration on her face, her stare absorbed into her current paper. Back when he was a kid, he'd never really considered this part of the job when he told others that he wanted to become Hokage. Back then, all he cared for was the respect that came with the job, not caring about the responsibilities of the title. While he gazed at her focused, tender, dull-brown eyes, a sudden thought dawned on him: he had never noticed how… attractive she looked.

Naruto felt his face begin to warm up and his heart begin to race. _Eh?_ Just where did that come from? Sure, he wouldn't deny that he'd always considered Baa-chan to be a beautiful woman, but this seemed… different. A sudden movement from her chest made him look downwards, down her neck, to her… voluptuous mounds.

She wasn't wearing a bra, he noted; the movements in her chest insinuating – quite obviously – that there was no encasing to bind her breasts. _Probably because bras are uncomfortable for someone with her bust size. _Just thinking about her boobs straining against bras that were too tight; he could imagine the flimsy material bursting and her tits overflowing. The mental image was enough to have him salivating like some kind of hopeless pervert. _Geez…_ _Ero-Sennin would've been ecstatic to see me having these thoughts…_

"Ero-sennin…" he wailed in whisper. Thinking of his late sensei made his heart heavy. The first few days after his death, Naruto had been depressed. It wasn't until Shikamaru had pulled him out of his slump that he started to think about the people around him that could've been affected by Jiraiya-sensei's demise as deep as he himself was.

A certain blonde Hokage had quickly come to mind, her bond with his teacher strengthened through battle and hardships and forged long before he himself was even born. His last encounter with her hadn't been pleasant; with him blaming her for Ero-Sennin's death, but they worked it all out in the end.

The lacing of fingers brought him out of his memorization. Tsunade stretched her arms out in front of her, systematically cracking her knuckles while doing so. Her wide grin appeared on her face, tiger-like and energetic. "_Aaand_ done. Let's go!"

* * *

"Really, Naruto?" the Hokage bewailed as she took one of the many empty seats of Ichiraku. "Of all the places you could've taken me, you decide to come here?"

"Eh?" Naruto asked, his expression bewildered. "What's wrong with this place? It has the best ramen in town, Baa-chan."

"Oh boy…" she muttered under her breath. Reaching into her haori, a bottle of sake appeared in her hand, which was quickly guided towards her lips. She suddenly had an impetuous feeling that she would need some alcohol to survive the evening.

Teuchi spotted the bottle – which was quickly drained into Tsunade's eager throat – but he would be damned if he informed the Hokage of his village of his no-drink policy. No matter what the consequences.

And consequences there would be.

* * *

How had he gotten here? Naruto wondered as he set Tsunade's right arm over his shoulder. Tsunade was a terrible drinker, he knew that, but he hadn't expected her to become drunk this soon. One minute they'd been happily reminiscing about Jiraiya-sensei, and now he was stabilizing his Hokage against him so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. "Oi, you hanging in there, 'tebayo?" he teased jokingly.

"I'm not that drunk," she argued as she stumbled under the guidance of Naruto. The genin only rolled his eyes. Sure, maybe she was still coherent, but it was better just to get her off to bed now rather than risk her drinking herself into a greater stupor.

Tsunade cringed, what a punk_… Naruto growing up my ass, _she thought, remembering her earlier praise for him back in her office. _He's still as disrespectful as ever. _"Listen here, Naruto. I'm the Hokage, and as your Hokage, I command you to…" Her eyelids were getting heavy. Maybe she did have a bit too much to drink. "I command you to… to…"

Naruto shifted his head in her direction when she stopped talking. Had she just fallen asleep? He sighed. "Tsunade-Baa-chan…"

* * *

A certain sense of grandeur always arose from within Naruto whenever he walked into the Hokage Residence. He didn't have the greatest vocabulary in the world, but even he knew that the only word to describe it was majestic. To him, at least; it was the building where he hoped to live in one day, after all.

Carrying his drunk Hokage up the stairs proved to be a hassle. Tsunade was a bit heavier than he'd thought, and he impulsively nuzzled closer to her to improve his grip. His head accidently nudged against the side of her breast. He gulped, it was yielding to his touch; incredibly soft and bouncy, jiggling slightly with every stumble towards her bedroom.

_This was a mistake, _he thought, a growing nuisance stirring in his pants. He winced as his aroused cock bent with each step. Kicking open the door to her room, he led her in and carefully placed her on the bed.

Despite knowing that he should leave, Naruto stayed to watch the blonde beauty sleep. Pursing his lips, he gulped. Baa-chan really was beautiful… Why had it taken so long for him to notice? His eyes traveled further down, ogling her bosom, hidden behind her grey blouse. Feeling his head against her soft mound had made him curious to see them up-close. Just a quick glance wasn't the worst thing in the world, he told himself.

Stepping closer, feeling his heart throbbing in his ears, Naruto's trembling hands slid to the black waistband that hold her blouse together. He was astonishingly brazen when he untied the band, allowing her breasts to break free from the tight compound of her clothing; the giant breasts wobbled into view. No bra; he had expected as much since watching her work. Carefully, he lifted them and tested their weight; of course, they were the heaviest he had ever encountered, but it still surprised him. "Wow," he whispered, they were so soft and supple. He'd often hear others say what unspeakable acts they would perform to spend a night with Tsunade's humongous bosom, but now he'd get to enjoy them to the fullest. He heard Tsunade moan softly and assumed – wrongly – that it was because of his touches. In reality, though, Tsunade was slowly stirring awake. Her eyes fluttered open, an unexpected heat in her loins and a heavy weight on her swollen breasts welcoming her. A blonde head greeted her, pawning at her chest.

"N- Naruto?!" she screeched, cheeks already ablaze.

"Eh?" The blonde genin was clearly distressed. His cheeks turned red as he hastily stepped backwards. With his hands flying erratically in front of him, he stuttered, "T-Tsunade-Baa-chan!"

This was bad! Naruto knew he shouldn't have tempted faith. He should have quit when he was ahead. Now it was over; he was sure to meet the immeasurable strength that the Godaime Hokage possessed. With a speed that matched the skills that were expected of her title, Tsunade stood up – her tits still hung freely, bouncing from the sudden movement – took a long stride towards the ninja, and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" he screamed, his body franticly trying to escape from her hold. "I couldn't help myself, Baa-chan!"

Yanking the genin up, Tsunade glared directly into his eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She couldn't believe it. Tsunade would have been mad regardless of who had decided to end his life by using her to give in to perverted urges, but the fact that this was Naruto – a boy she has cared for as a surrogate son – made it all the worse.

Naruto tried to speak through the tight hold of Tsunade, but found his voice strangled by her strength. Sighing and dropping him to the ground, Naruto hastily took in some needed air before talking. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-baa-chan. It's just… I never really noticed how beautiful you are up till now…"

Despite her attempt, Tsunade was not able to hide her surprise. " Beautiful?" Naruto thought she was beautiful? It wasn't the first time she had gotten this compliment, and it certainly would not be the last, but the messenger of the praise made the recipient's stomach flutter. It was weird; she didn't have feelings for Naruto – not like that anyways – but that one single compliment meant more to her than any other gesture of affection since Dan's passing.

Placing herself back on the bed – holding her blouse together with her hands to hide her gigantic mounds, which proved to be a hassle – she sighed. "It's ok, Naruto. Just… This was the last time, alright?"

Naruto nodded and sat down next to her. His hands were placed on his loins to hide an obvious tent in his pants. A tent that refused to go down, not by the least because of his hidden glances to Tsunade's failed attempts to completely hide her breasts. The pressure she put on them only made them swell, making them even bigger. Naruto groaned, his self-control degrading by the second.

"Anyways, Naruto, I think it would be best for you to-" With the guidance of his hand, Naruto turned her head enough so that their lips could mesh. There were many things Tsunade could've done to dissuade him from being so bold, but she did nothing, allowing herself to fall down to the gentle embrace of her mattress.

They moaned in each other's mouth. The kiss was their first, but it wasn't sweet or romantic. It was pure, passionate, and raw. Her blouse was quickly tugged open again by frantic hands. Her teeth clenched when Naruto traveled downwards, surprisingly passing her breasts with only a quick, appreciative glance. She felt and heard him kiss her stomach as he pressed his lips to her navel.

There was no sign of resistance coming from Tsunade. She put some of the blame of her arousal and willingness on the alcohol, but it didn't cloud her judgment.

His hands came around to fumble with her pants. She wriggled underneath him when he started to pull it down to ease the process. Naruto wasted no time in shirking her pants down to her knees, unsettling her white panties. If he had any questions about her willingness before, it had all but disappeared from his mind now. Tsunade was wet, her panty so damp he could see through it.

Tsunade flushed, uncomfortable with Naruto's deep, focused stare on her sex. How long had it been since a man eyed that region of her? She bit hard on her lower lip to keep from making any sound when Naruto's index and middle fingers pet along her panty-clad snatch, paying special care to the sensitive nub that made her visibly tense with every touch.

Eventually, Tsunade felt herself more exposed than she had felt in years as the underwear she wore was peeled down over her bulbous ass and down her strong thighs. She closed her eyes tightly while cheeks aglow.

With her pelvic region now exposed, he could only gawk at her beauty. His tongue lunged out to moisten his dry lips a moment before he descended, hooking Tsunade's legs over his shoulders as he moved for her pussy.

"Aaah!" Screams of pleasure escaped Tsunade when Naruto's hot, wet tongue danced across her folds before piercing them. She was startled by the feeling of a semi-rough surface scraping against her clit, she stared down between her tits – which proved to be quite a feat – to see Naruto's finger coil over her hard nub.

The tongue played at her hot crotch. Tsunade gritted her teeth and arched her back; her hands clutched at the bed sheets. Her shoulders rolled and her hands cupped her breasts to tweak her sensitive, aching nipples. The flexibility of Naruto's invading tongue proved itself to be more valuable than her own fingers. Her delectable flavor gushed over Naruto's taste buds, and the jinchūriki enthusiastically searched to replenish the taste after he swallowed. And all the while, Naruto's finger continued to circle on the button that sent the mightiest shockwaves of pleasure rushing up Tsunade's spine.

Tsunade, with eyes half-lidded, glanced over at the feasting teen, her chest heaving as she struggled to steady her breath; finding the assault on her vagina – after all this time – difficult to bare. She was already there. As humiliating as it was, she thrashed against Naruto's relentless tongue, grinding frantically against his lips while his fingers focused on her erect nub. She squeaked and squealed, clawing at the blankets underneath her with both hands.

"Ughn!" Her head thrashed from side to side as that tightening sensation burst free in a burst of feminine nectar that flowed like a river over Naruto's intrusive tongue. With the abundance of great flavor, Naruto's tongue worked overtime to clean her up, all the while humming her approval of the taste.

The jinchūriki mused appreciatively in his throat at the taste of his Hokage's orgasm, his tongue working in quick swipes across her moist labia. This brought the final, powerful tremors of pleasure to Tsunade, every muscle tightening and flexing within her. She still hissed and squirmed weakly from the attentive licks from Naruto as he cleaned away the spillage of Tsunade's orgasm.

Naruto had observed the spectacle of Tsunade's orgasm. She was sensitive, much more than he'd anticipated. Tsunade heard the sound of a zipper and some shifting of cloth. She released herself from her daze state, heaving her head to see Naruto kick off his shoes so that he could slip out of his pants.

It was Tsunade's first opportunity to size up Naruto's cock, which was already rigid and ready, and she was amazed by his size. He was about nine inches, she reckoned. "N-Naruto? Y-you're so... big."

Naruto flushed, not a stranger to the praise his cock was receiving; having had a few sexual encounters already.

"Are you going to…?" She closed her lips, too embarrassed to ask the obvious. In reply, she got a merry chuckle followed by him asking if she had any objections. When she didn't answer straight away, he set on his steady course, adjusting his hips and height until he was level with her vagina.

He put the head of his prick to her opening, rubbing it along the slick petals until he was in line with her. The head buried into her when he pushed slightly, wedging inside her wet snatch at a smooth, controlled pace, groaning deep in his throat when he finally bottomed out inside of her. Her vagina flexed around him, gripping his hot length. She was tight, despite the fact that she must have had multiple men in her life, but after so long of abstinence, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised.

Tsunade cried out in pleasure. Of all the penises that had been fitted in her before, Naruto's was – without doubt – the largest. He spread her more and reached deeper, hitting her cervix, sometimes even painfully when he impaled her too deeply.

When he started to move within her, it wasn't quick or significant; he barely pulled out an inch or two, stilled the movement, and then slid back in. This was done several more times until the passage had fully accommodated his length.

His hips began to shift, keeping a slow tempo and pulling out more and more each time so that they may share the wondrous feeling of his shaft digging completely into her pussy. While it felt good, Tsunade preferred it fast and hard. She rocked her hips in a rhythm that she wanted Naruto to mimic, and after a while, he got the hint. "Oh, Naruto! Please, more!" she beseeched him. Naruto started to ram harder and harder into her, each mighty thrust making her tits sway back and forth. _So long; it's been so long!_

Tsunade's hands latched onto Naruto's shoulders when he lifted her in the air, his own hands supporting her voluptuous ass. Swinging her body allowed Naruto to go deeper, sometimes causing some discomfort, but that was always quickly forgotten when he corrected his momentum. "Keep going! Keep fucking me! You're going to make me cum!"

Though Naruto wouldn't dare to say it out loud, Tsunade was heavier than he would've expected; no doubt due her muscle mass – and the weight of her mounds probably had something to do with it as well. To ease the pressure on his arms, he rotated himself briskly and sat down the bed, making Tsunade fall onto his lap. Her long legs maneuvered around to close around Naruto's torso, locking her feet at the small of his back.

Holding onto his shoulders, Tsunade rose and fell on his shaft, giving her muscles a good exercise. He plunged deep within her, knocking against the back of her pussy each time she descended on him, wet walls squeezing around him. Her breasts heaved and jiggled in front of him before his hands traveled upwards to push her tits up, testing their weight. They were pleasantly heavy when he cupped them, bouncing them lightly in his palm before caressing her nipples. He bowed his head slightly and took a rosy nipple between his lips, sucking fervently. "_Ahn!_ Naruto!" She rolled her head, cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, and mouth panting.

With the guidance of his hand, coming from her bust to her chin, he turned her head enough so that their lips could mesh. Tsunade complied, moaning into the teen's mouth, wordlessly begging him to fuck her more.

Complying, he held the back of her thighs, lifting and dropping her weight on him, moving her at a quicker pace than he was previously using. They continued ravaging each other's mouth, their sweat-slick bodies gliding against one another as she was pumped up and down on his swelling cock.

"_Ah!_ Naruto!" Tsunade hold onto Naruto's shoulders, trying to keep up with his pace.

His sac was contracting, his essence boiling to the surface and ready to flow. He didn't burst right away and fought the sensation down with sheer willpower, which was not an easy task while in such an inviting place. Still, even as he struggled against the urge to send his seed into her, Naruto warned her, "I'm going to cum… _ughn!_... Tsunade-Baa-chan!"

The announcement made her cry out in rapture, "_Ah… Ah! _Naruto!" Tsunade hold onto Naruto's shoulders. Her legs tightened around him, squeezing with almost enough force to push the wind out of him. Her vagina held an even tighter grip around his thrusting cock, trying to seal him inside of her. It was the orgasm she had been missing for so long. The abruptness of it made her sob with pleasure as she went slack. Dropping forward, she pushed Naruto's face in between her bosoms, who immediately began to feast on her succulent tits.

Even though her juices were flowing even more abundantly now, Naruto was finding it harder to wedge into her with the muscles closing strongly around him, fluttering and coaxing him to cease his internal struggle, to flood her with his seed.

Realizing that this was a fight he could not win, he yelled his completion. _Not_ _inside me!_ Tsunade felt that she should scream those words. From her opened mouth, she could only manage to cry to her god, the embers of her fading orgasm rekindling into a wild blaze when she felt Naruto's cum spurt into her.

Tsunade whimpered, her body uncontrollably trembling as she received the final dosage of Naruto's semen. Despite the consequences that could be in store for her in nine months, she moaned softly in satisfaction and rolled her tongue over her dry lips.

Naruto kept himself pressed in until he was completely spent, not allowing a single drop to be spilled anywhere but inside of her. When he was completely spent, he pushed his hips up and vacated Tsunade. Rotating himself on his back, he ploughed down next to her, both out of breath. Catching his breath, and with his trademark grin, he turned his head to the blonde next to him and said, "We should have dinner more often!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There isn't much of a story progression here. Pretty much pure smut.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Day After**

Naruto briefly shifted in his bed, slowly awakening from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, squinting while they adjusted to the bright lighting in the room before he heaved his head. He shook his head in light confusion. Where was he? He was in an unfamiliar room. The room itself was small. There was a bed – which he was currently sitting on – a wooden desk, and a closet. His head flickered to the empty bedside next to him. The cushion was slightly dented, and some blonde hairs which weren't his own were scattered around the soft pillow. Slowly, his thoughts wandered to last night, and everything that had transpired quickly came back to him.

"Good morning."

Naruto jumped upwards before his eyes shifted to the direction of the voice, and he gawked at Tsunade as she swaggered into the room. She wore nothing but a white, silk robe, which did nothing to hide the ample size of her bountiful bosom. Red brightened his cheeks when his eyes descended until he caught the milky-white skin of her long, toned thighs. "G- good morning, Baa-chan!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Naruto's flushed appearance. Men usually lost their bashfulness once they bedded a woman. For Naruto – who was known for his somewhat tactless attitude – to be one of the exceptions was a pleasant surprise. "Slept well?"

"Y-yeah," he confirmed. What followed was silence. Naruto nervously flickered his eyes around the room, trying to escape Tsunade's deep stare. He was forced to gaze upon her once she made her way towards him, though, stopping right in front of him.

"What happened last night can't leave this room," Tsunade said sternly – threateningly? Naruto held a questioned gaze, forcing her to elaborate: "If the village finds out about our… _actions_, I might lose my title and you would lose the goodwill you've created with the villagers. It's in both our interests to never mention this again."

Not mention this to anyone… Whom would he even tell? He shuddered to think what the villagers would say about him, not to mention what Sakura-chan would do to him if she found out. She'd hit him right in the groin with that monstrous strength of hers! "No worries, Baa-chan! I understand!" While an answer like that would give anyone the impression that everything was over and dealt with, a fox-like grin began to stretch around the genin's face. While Naruto's lower region was covered by the bedsheets, a certain part of him tented the fabric, his eyelevel perfectly in line with the blonde bombshell's chest. "I do have one request, though." He wasn't exactly discrete as he tugged at the sheets, adjusting the rigid object underneath.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. _Not as bashful as I thought..._ At times, she hated her fondness for the boy; it made her weak, unable to make unbiased judgment when it came to giving the genin a good kick to the groin when he deserved one. Not a good quality for a village leader. "Tell me: what do you want then?" Her voice was urgent, no doubt due to the ever-growing work still incumbent on her desk back at the Hokage Office – despite the fact that her groin was starting to generate some moist heat.

Naruto swallowed audibly, and Tsunade barely held in her chuckle when she saw how goofy he looked. "Maybe you can remove your gown before you go." Naruto heard his heart throbbing in his ears, knowing full well of the dangers that could be in store for requesting something so perverted. Although, didn't she lose her privilege to punish him for indecent behavior when she allowed his prick to sheath into her?

Tsunade's face turned to present a scowl at hearing the boy's request. She wasn't mad, though, to her own astonishment. She was more surprised than anything. She'd half expected Naruto to lose his appraisal for her once he bedded her. "Don't be a fool, Naruto. I have a village to run."

"Come on," he pleaded, bringing his hands together atop of his head, "Just a quick peek before you go."

Tsunade let out a small huff. Perhaps he did deserve a reward for his performance last night. "Very well…" she exhaled. She reached for the straps that held her gown up her shoulders, stretching them apart and pulling them down her gentle skin. Naruto held his breath in anticipation, swallowing with grand expectations at the prospect of reacquainting himself with those pliable mounds of flesh. They came into view with a subtle, but generous bounce proudly boasting their suppleness, leaving the busty blonde in nothing but her lower undergarment. "… a quick peek."

Now that Tsunade's breasts dangled before him, Naruto was quick to forego their earlier agreement and couldn't help but still his yearnings; he reached forward, bending his knees down under him on the mattress for some much-needed length before he released his tongue from his eager mouth, flicking it against one of the Hokage's peachy nipples. He grasped Tsunade's wide hips and – with unexpected swiftness and skill – rotated their bodies with gusto. Now Tsunade was the one with her buttocks planted firmly on the bed, while Naruto was kneeled in front of her on the floor. His hands still grasped both sides of Tsunade's wide hips, and his mouth worked on his Hokage's dangling tits, circling and slurping up one nipple, tending to it for a time, before shifting over to the other one. They were so big and round. The fleshy mounds were remarkably soft, yielding even to the slight prodding of his tongue.

"Na- Naruto!" Tsunade finally admonished at this unexpected(?) turn of events. If she was completely honest, it was probably her own fault that the genin was now sliding his tongue over her stiffened peak, covering it with saliva. She cringed, her crotch was beginning to overflow with stimulation that would surely put a damper on her plan to start work early today. Naruto was winning, and both of them knew it.

The grin on the jinchūriki's face stretched. "You wouldn't mind if we go a bit further, huh, Baa-chan?" He drew his mouth away from her, a thread of spit linking the tip of his tongue to the tip of her breast until it broke. Tsunade's eyes followed his handsome face as he rose upwards, though that stare was broken when she caught sight of the rigid piece of flesh that now stood at her eyelevel, only now realizing that Naruto had never put his underwear back on before he went to sleep.

With his back standing straight before her, Naruto grasped Tsunade's right wrist and guided it to the direction of his crotch. Her eyes followed the genin's hand with interest, stopping when he fastened her digits around his cock. While she wouldn't have had to grasp his dick to notice his hardness, she still gave the shaft an experimental squeeze. Meanwhile, Naruto directed his hands to her naked knees, gingerly stroking her inner thighs. With two of his fingers, he pressed against the juncture of her thighs, noticing how hot and wet she was. Naruto's index and middle fingers brushed along her panty-clad snatch, sometimes pressing and slipping through the secreting hole.

"Geez…" Tsunade moaned lowly, breathing onto his neck, stroking his shaft tantalizingly slow. "To think you could be so persuasive." While a light glow started to cover her cheeks, her left hand came up to his neck, guiding him down to her opened lips. Her tongue pressed against his, challenging his oral muscle to a vicious duel. She felt Naruto thrust inside her hollowed hand, apparently no longer content with her pace. Drops of pre-cum leaked from the small opening on top, assisting him in his gliding motions.

Naruto's right hand came up from Tsunade's thigh to her breast, mauling the heavy mound while his left hand continued to bob along her covered folds. Tsunade moaned in his mouth when he pinched her stiff nipple, coiling the peachy peak with his thumb and index finger. She whimpered slightly when he began to tweak the tightened nub, although she had to admit that the rough handling of her bosom felt unexpectedly pleasant.

Naruto, while clearly euphoric at his current situation – namely the heavy bust his hand was working on and the heavenly grip that currently held his cock – he was eager to relive the events of the nights before. Tsunade gasped in shock when she was pressed down on the bed, and Naruto wasted no time to leave her legs immodestly parted. His hands slipped to her crotch and pulled her panties out of the way to reveal her wet pussy, her trimmed, blonde hairs glistening around her drenched sex. Suffice to say, Naruto absolutely loved the sight before him.

Tsunade's eyes twinkled in anticipation when Naruto heaved his body upwards, angling his cock to be in line with Tsunade's drenched slit. Both shivered when his head brushed against her slippery lips. To tease her, Naruto slid the underside of his cock up her pussy lips and over her clit. As a retaliation, Tsunade knuckled her fists and showed no mercy as she brought them to the sides of the genin's heads, grinding them painfully against the boy's matted hair. "Sor- sorry, 'tebayo!" Naruto wailed, breathing relief when he felt the Hokage's hands leave his poor temples. _Note to self: do not anger Baa-chan during sex._

Tsunade's eyes shut blissfully when she felt the nine inches of flesh spread her gushy folds apart. She was so wet that he didn't even need to rock into her; it was just one, long push until he bumped against the obstacle that led to her uterus. Even after the events of last night, she still marveled at how easily Naruto reached her cervix. When an overzealous Naruto tried to press himself through the small passage that led to her womb, she guided her hands to his hips to stop him."That's… _huff_… enough, Naruto."

Not willing to make her mad – or, God forbid, make her put a stop to their enjoyable intertwinement – Naruto conceded to her demands. He smoothly retracted his hips, Tsunade's arousal making the journey even easier than the insertion had been. Both hissed in pleasure as his cock flew through her secreted, clenched walls. Stopping when only the head remained punctured inside Tsunade's heavenly snatch, he pushed himself back in, his whiskered cheeks flushing as he watched how his cock was buried back inside her petals.

It didn't take long for the two to build a rhythm. Naruto's pace was slow at first, drawing partly out of her and feeling her shiver in delight before spearing forward again. Then, by grasping her by her waist, he began to thrust with much more force than before, leaving her to cry out loud in satisfaction.

Tsunade whimpered underneath the genin, bouncing beneath him to match the rapidness of his hips. Her large tits presented themselves and floundered with each thrust. It was difficult to think of anything else that was on the boy's mind when his eyes zeroed in on her chest's attributes. She hissed with pleasure and grabbed the back of his head to smother him between her legendary mounds, moaning her elation as Naruto's groans droned against her cleavage. Unconsciously, Tsunade's legs hooked around his waist to hold him inside of her.

Naruto pounded against her cervix, and Tsunade was certain to be sore for the rest of the day. At the moment, however, she was under siege by an orgasmic storm. She clenched her teeth, her toes coiling in preparation for a splendid orgasm. She hissed out his name, her body contracting as she curled up. "Naruto! I'm cumming!" She came around his cock, squeezing his thick shaft for all she was worth and spilling her juices over his balls. Naruto picked his head off of her bosom and circled the tip of the breast with his tongue before he took one of her pert, peachy nipples inside his mouth, sucking fervently, which only served to stimulate her climax even more.

The walls around the thrusting cock contracted violently, pleading for the burst of seed that would fill her womb. "_Ah_, Naruto! What're you doing?!" Tsunade wailed when Naruto suddenly pulled out, desperately heaving her hips to embed him back inside of her. The genin, however, directed her to her work desk and bent her over the woodwork while he maneuvered himself behind her.

Tsunade bucked her hips desperately while Naruto set her in the desired position: her hands plastered firmly on the wooden surface, head facing the wall, legs spread wide, and her jutted ass raised high. She exhaled a quaked breath when her large, squishy tits flattened beneath her. Her pelvis jerked involuntarily, yearning – begging! – for Naruto to anchor his shaft back into her. Tsunade reveled when she felt the blunt cockhead nuzzle her entrance, and she willingly backed up against him before she could lose the momentum of her orgasm. "Yes! Keep fucking me!"

Only an idiot would pass up a request like that when it came from a woman like Baa-chan. His pace was quick to restore to its previous rhythm, quickening to the point where small ripples started to occur on Tsunade's ass with each impact. Her pussy continued to flex around him, quivering as he forced her to ride the climax right to the peak for as long as possible. Naruto wallowed at her convulsing sex, but he had the stamina to hold out a while longer.

Tsunade gasped when she suddenly was hoisted upright, Naruto's right arm enwrapped around her midsection. Her back was arched, her ass slightly jutting out to meet his crotch and keep repeated penetration smooth. Her breasts now floundered in front of her. Her rosy nipples were sore for his attention, and she mused appreciatively when his left hand fondled her breasts attentively, trying to pay even attention to both mounds while caressing her tits. He fondled them greedily without restraint, marveling at their fullness.

Their thighs were slowly becoming a slick mess from Tsunade's orgasm, and she was already racing to a second one! Naruto huffed and puffed while ramming into the blonde, pounding his Hokage raw with his fierce motions. His right hand held tight to her waist, yanking her to him whenever he pressed deep into her.

Tsunade was amazed with Naruto's stamina today. While he had already proven himself to be an amazing lover, she hadn't expected him to possess _this_ level of endurance. Just how long was it going to take before he would cum?! Her ass was beaten red from the constant pounding of his pelvis against them. "_Ah!_ Naruto!" she wailed when she felt herself contracting again. Naruto could not support her weight when she altogether went slack.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto called her nickname in a strangled voice, a reaction to how her slippery tunnel gripped at him, feeling his balls lifting. He was about to cum! He had fought to sensation to burst his seeds trough sheer willpower for so long now, he had no choice but to concede. He pressed his cock deep inside, making Tsunade gasp when she felt the tip bump hard against her cervix. "I'm cumming!" he elated, his voice strangled while he erupted into her. Hot and fertile seed gushed frantically into Tsunade's awaiting womb. Her cervix was flooded with Naruto's sperm, and her uterus soon filled with a heavy dose of white. Naruto grunted above her, bucking his hips while emptying his balls.

Even when he was thoroughly drained, he kept himself inside of her. Spent, Naruto fell over her, holding himself up to keep himself from crushing her against her desk. He extracted himself slowly from her satisfied pussy, and Tsunade felt their combined substance leak out from below, down her thighs, to her descended panties. As if extracting himself from her sapped the last ounce of strength he had, he exhaled and lay down on top of her, making her wince from the added weight flattening her breasts on the desk. His hot breath landed on her exposed neck, tickling her skin. Both stayed still for a few moments, regaining some much-needed oxygen.

"That was…_huff_… _huff_… amazing, Naruto," Tsunade managed to breathe out. Both were drenched in sweat, huffing and puffing while they regained their breathing. Naruto – no doubt thanks to the Tailed Beast sealed inside of him – was the first to recover, leaping up with a holler. His cock showed no signs of shrinkage, something Tsunade noticed soon enough when she felt him poke against her leg.

There was no rest for the wicked it seemed as Tsunade was suddenly cradled in Naruto's strong arms like a man would hold his bride. "Oi! What are you doing, Naruto?!" She wasn't some weak-willed girl; she didn't need him to hold her. She was carried to the bed and laid down on her stomach, her large tits flattening beneath her. He stood straight in front of her with a bobbing cock. It didn't seem like he had lost any of his vitality. Where did the young get all that energy from?

"Sorry, Baa-chan." Naruto grabbed his dick in his right hand, giving it a few rubs while he brought his bulbous head to her luscious lips. "But we're not done yet." Her mouth accepted the engorged tip, tasting her own juices when her tongue detected her previous orgasms. After such an intimate ordeal, Tsunade was fatigued and ready to send the jinchūriki away to ready herself for her work, but Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed the back of Tsunade's head and urged her forward to take more of his girth into her orifice, shivering once he felt her tongue lashing about his prick until it was covered in her saliva.

Tsunade's cheeks were hollow as she sucked the genin, whose hips were slowly moving his shaft into her mouth, moaning softly. At times, he shoved too much of his cock in for the Hokage's liking, which she was always quick to rectify by drawing back until she was comfortable again.

Naruto bit his lower lip, tilting his head back and suppressing a loud moan. "Baa… _huff…_ Baa-chan!" It wouldn't be long until Naruto would submit, after which he would surely be dictated to depart and leave his Hokage alone for the day. There was still more to be done if he wanted to reach gratification even better than the one he'd had last night. To Tsunade's surprise and confusion, he yanked his cock from her pursed lips.

"Na… Naruto?" Tsunade wailed when she was rolled over, watching curiously as Naruto straddled unto her stomach, puffing harshly once she felt his weight press down on her. Naruto slipped his penis onto the valley between her cleavage, and Tsunade grunted softly. _So… that's what he wants._

Naruto's fingers stretched out to cling on her tits to clumsily pull them around him in a soft, inescapable clench. Naturally, it was hard do to well with so much pliable flesh. Smiling sheepishly, he flashed his trademark grin as he asked for assistance, "Baa-chan, can you help a little, 'tebayo?"

Rather than let him try to handle this situation himself, Tsunade begrudgingly lent her assistance and pushed her breasts together to keep his cock in a very suitable embrace. For Tsunade, it wasn't an entirely unfamiliar position; for in her younger years, this was what most of her lovers wanted, but it hadn't been practiced since Dan's passing. The heat was pleasant, and his strong hands massaging her breasts had her blood starting to run hot all over.

With a grunt, Naruto began to move his hips in a steady rhythm. His hips buckled when he made his first sharp stab between her compressed breasts, the slickness of her saliva helping him glide easier through the crevice between her bust. His thrusts were somewhat sloppy at first, but when he got the hang of it, his pumping became much more confident and vigorous. "It feels so good, Baa-chan!" he uttered, tempting Tsunade to present him a cocky smirk.

Tsunade tilted her head downward so that she may watch the swollen head appear and disappear in her overwhelming assets, her face turning a deeper shade of crimson when she saw the pre-cum leaking from the slit. The head of his cock barely poked out from the smothering confines, though it sometimes would leave a clear and slick trail when the oozing pre-cum fell upon her chest, which helped to ease Naruto's passage.

Not that Naruto cared whether there was any friction; all he could focus on were the magnificent mounds his palms now had possession of and the feeling of his sensitive muscle pushing rapidly between them. They were so soft, like plushy pillows of flesh. The way Tsunade licked her lips had Naruto shuddering with passion and desire.

When Naruto began to thrust more vigorously through her cleavage, his hips and thighs slapped against the undersides of her breasts. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she would have thought, yet she hoped he would blow his load soon and be done with it. As heavenly her orgasms had been, she had work to do.

"Oi, Naruto!" she griped, her eyes finally lifting from his cockhead to stare at his pleasure-filled eyes. "Hurry up, will ya!" she commanded. "I have work to do!" Luckily for Tsunade, though it had taken its time to close, the curtain was about to drop down.

With the earlier pressure of her mouth and lips, her sweat-slick breasts cradling his cock, her brown eyes pleading into his, and the increasing illogic that he hadn't cum yet, Naruto finally yielded to his limitations. He grunted harshly when his semen sprung out from the peeking head and caught the awaiting Tsunade just underneath her lips in a broad swath. Naruto rose himself upwards from between his Hokage's tits and began to vigorously stroke his throbbing shaft to aid in the ejaculation of his seed. Tsunade turned her head to the side to avoid unnecessary deglutition. Her pleasant features grimaced as two warm globs splattered on her cheek before Naruto properly angled himself at her chest. Either he had been saving up for a while – which was unlikely considering his abundant release last night – or he was incredibly excited to produce such quantity.

He divided the remainder of his load as evenly as he could, gushing his elation joyously while painting her bountiful bust in white. Thick streams of white spilled out and rolled over her chest. When he was finally finished, Tsunade's breasts were soaked with his jizz.

Naruto gushed loudly before he collapsed next to her. This had been incredible. He doubted if anyone – perhaps even Sakura-chan – would be able to match up to Baa-chan when it came down to this kind of satisfaction. "That… was… incredible." How could Tsunade expect them to stop? He shifted his head to Tsunade, expecting her to agree, only to be met by a solemn blonde. "You ok there, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

_Thwap!_

Naruto suddenly cried out when Tsunade's mighty fist connected with his head. "Ow!" he wailed, carefully rubbing his aching head to soothe the pain. "What was that for?!"

Tsunade lifted herself off of the bed, glaring at the white mess that now covered her chest. The substance oozed down, rolling over her stomach. She brought her fingers to her cheeks, and sure enough, there were a few more globs of cum. She cringed; now she had to clean up, which would mean that she wouldn't be done with all of her paperwork until nightfall. Tsunade's cheeks puffed and her eyes threatened darkly at Naruto for his obliviousness. "Next time I tell you I have work to do, don't take it as an invitation to throw your mouth at my tits!"


End file.
